Reality Intrudes
by Jennyngibbsbelong2getha
Summary: Jen and Gibb's are married and have a three year old son Nicholas. I suck at summarys but please read the story and Review!


**Title**--Reality Intrudes.

**Pairing**--Jen/Jethro

**Cateogry**--Family/Romance/Humour

**Rating**--**K+**

**Disclaimer**- I don't own them I can dream though can't I? :)

Hope you enjoy remember to Review! :)

**A/N**-After Judgement Day and now the total lack of new Jibbsness moments that our fav Tv progamme once provided us all with, we now only have Fan Fiction and our Dvds. So we need lots and lots of new fluffy Jibbs stories yes? So here is one to keep it alive, Please keep writing them guys!!

**Reality Intrudes.**

Jen walked down the basement stairs carrying their three year old son on her hip she had picked him up from Ziva and Tony's earlier and Nicholas had talked the whole way home about how he had something to show his daddy she had promised that as soon as they got home he could show him. When they got into the house he had squirmed and asked to be put down so he could go down to the basement but she had inisted on carrying him down.

When he heard the footsteps and the exicted voice of his and Jen's son he had put the sandpaper down and turned around just in time for to grab the small child as he wormed his way out of Jen's arms and into his own.

He couldn't help but smile, "How was your day little man?" He asked

"It was so cool daddy, I made a picture for you and one for mummy even one for Aunty Ziva and Uncle Tony! Come upstairs and see. I wanted to bring them down but mummy wouldn't let me" Nicholas told his dad.

Gibb's raised his eyebrows and looked at Jen with a knowing look, "Why wouldn't Mummy let you bring it down?"

"Cause she told Aunty Ziva that you spend to much time in the damm basement" Nicholas answered not even blinking as he repeated what Jen had said to Ziva when she thought their son had been busy with Tony getting his things together.

Gibb's had to bit his tounge to hold back his laughter, He looked at Jen and smirked at her she rolled her eyes at him and turned her attention to Nicholas.

"You go and show daddy your picture then its time for bed ok?" She said

"But i'm not even tired mummy!" Nicholas protested trying to hide a yawn with his small hand.

Gibb's and Jen exchanged a look, and Gibb's spoke up

"You need to get lots of sleep so you are up nice and early for Aunty Ziva and Aunty Abby when they come to take you on your special trip tomorrow" He told his son.

Nicholas's eyes lit up as he remembered that tomorrow his two Aunts were coming to take him out for the day.

Gibb's put him down, "Why don't you go up and me and Mummy will be up in a minute ok" He said

Nicholas nodded and scooted up the stairs.

Jen turned to Gibb's with a questioning glance, He shrugged and moved closer to her "You ok?" He asked her watching her face as she answered him,

"I'm fine"

"Jen" He warned

She rolled her eyes, "You know sometimes I hate that you know me so well" She told him

"But you love it most of the time" He reminded her. Leaning in to kiss her just as she was threading her arms around his neck their son's voice called from the top of the stairs,

"Mummy, Daddy? Are you coming?" He asked

Jen pulled away quickly and Gibb's answered Nicholas, "We are coming up now" He answered, Grabbing Jen's hand and leading her up the stairs.

When they reached the top of the stairs Nicholas took Gibb's hand and pulled him into the Kitchen

"Look Daddy" He said happily showing Gibb's a picture that had three people with what he guessed was Nicholas's teachers hand writing that said 'Mummy, Daddy and Me."

"Its beautiful Nicky" Gibb's told him hugging him

"It is baby" Jen agreeded

"Should we put it on the fridge so you can show people?" She asked him

He nodded sleepily cuddling into his dad.

Jen smiled and looked at her husband who nodded she gently touched their sons back, "Time for bed baby" She told him

They put Nicholas down to bed then Gibb's took her hand and lead her back down to the basement,

"You know I meant what I said to Ziva you do spend to much time down here honey" She teased him

He didn't answer her instead he walked over to the bench and poured them both Bourbon.

"You trying to get me drunk Jethro?" She teased her husband

He turned around and handed her the Bourbon "I would never do that Jen" He told her his tone equally teasing

She drank the Bourbon and he watched her.

She could feel his eyes watching her with intensity

"Any reason you are staring at me Jethro?" She asked him

He didn't answer instead he walked over to her and kissed her she was caught by suprise but qucikly recoverd and wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him closer to her. Before she knew it he had her up against the workbench and was tugging her top off as she was unbottoning his shirt his cold hands came in contact with the naked skin of her stomach causing her to squeal and quickly move away.

All of a sudden they both heard a crash and pulled apart quickly to look at the floor where his plane now lay on the basement floor,

"Shit Jen, You ok?" He asked her. His eyes raking over her body

She noticed where she was looking and swatted at his arm playfully, "I'm fine, I can't say the same for that though" She told him motioning to the floor where the plane lay.

He wrapped his arms around her, "I really don't care about that thing right now" He told her

Her eyes glittering she teased him, "What do you care about right now Jethro?"

He shoot her a look and started trailing more kisses along her neck and mumbled "You"

As she was reaching for his belt a small voice made them freeze,

"Mummy? Daddy?" Nicholas called out standing at the top of the stairs

Jen quickly reached for her top where Gibb's had thrown it earlier and pulled her it back on and pulled away from her husband. She shoot him a look and hit him playfully on the arm

"You know we have a perfectly good bedroom Jethro" She told him quietly

"Who was it that squealed and knocked the plane off the bench" He growled at her

She shoot him another look letting him that they would continue to debate this later and walked to the bottom of the stairs

"Hey Baby, How come you arn't asleep? Its way past your bedtime" Jen asked as she turned to face the their son, Who was standing at the top of the basement stairs

"I heard a crash."

"Oooh, I'm sorry hun." Jen said as she walked over to the bottom of the stairs and motioned for their son to walk down to her. "I dropped one of Daddy's tools, I didn't mean to wake you up."

She could hear Gibb's snickering behind her and she spun round and shot him a look and mouthed 'Shut up' to him.

He smirked at her and then there son spoke and they both turned to look at him,

"Can I watch a movie with you and Daddy, I'm not sleepy anymore Mummy" Nicholas said walking down the rest of the basement stairs trailing his favourite blanket after him till he was standing in front of his parents.

"Yeah, I think that sounds like a good idea baby. You go back upstairs to the lounge and me and Daddy will be up in a minute ok baby?." She told their son, Giving her husband a pointed look.

Nicholas nodded and tropped back up the stairs almost tripping over the rather large blanket that he was pulling behind him and into the lounge settling down on the couch waiting for his parents to come up.

"Watching a movie at 1am Jen?" He asked her. Pulling her to him and trailing kisses down her neck again wanting to show her what she was missing out on

"He won't even stay awake through the opening credits trust me Jethro and this way we know he goes back to sleep so we won't get any more interpurations" She told him. Trying her best to keep her breathing under control.

He nodded "Sounds good" and leant in for another kiss before they had to go upstairs.

She smiled "But this time we go to the bedroom, I don't want to get impaled on one of you bloody tools" She told him

He grinned at her "It wouldn't impale you Jen, It was a plane!" He told her

She rolled her eyes, "Whatever you want to call it Jethro I am not having sex with my husband in the basement like a naughty teenager"

He raised his eyebrows and gave her a look. She rolled her own eyes at him again "You can be impossible, If Tony knew how you thought!" She teased him.

Taking his hand she lead him up the stairs and into the lounge,

"What movie do you want to watch baby?" She asked their son settling on the couch beside him and smiling when he climbed into her lap and covered them both with his favourite blanket.

"Umm, Finding Nemo?" Nicholas suggested

Jen nodded, "Sounds good to me baby"

"It should be beside the dvd player still" She told her husband as he looked around the room for the dvd, Jen snuggled on the couch with the now just about sleeping three year old while Gibb's wrestled with the dvd player. In the end he gave up and decided that he was going to break it if he didn't get Jen to help him.

"Jen I think you should do this" He said.

When his wife didn't answer him he turned around and smiled at what he saw, Jen had fallen asleep with their son cuddled into her lap also asleep. He turned off the tv and walked over to the couch careful not to wake either of them up he picked them up and carried them upstairs to his and Jen's bedroom. When he tried to take Nicholas from Jen's arms though he couldn't, Her grip only tightend on their son, So he left the boy in his mothers arms and got into bed with them he wrapped his arms around his wife and son soon all three of them were sleeping soundly.

**The End.**


End file.
